It is known to provide for multiple terminals that may be used for providing an external electrical contact for a secondary battery (e.g., an electrical contact on the outside of a battery housing). In some configurations, one or more of the terminals are provided on, in, or through a cover of the battery housing (e.g., as cover mold inserts). It is also known to provide a bushing that may be used to electrically connect each terminal to an element or conductive (e.g., cast-on strap) post. Such terminals, bushings, posts, and/or battery housings do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features). For example, it is known to improperly assemble batteries and/or for batteries to be improperly formed.